Musical Moments
by AmazingAlexis
Summary: My drabbles for the iPod songs-based tag game going around. Please read, this is my first post ever. Couples include: DL, CZ, LV, and more.


**Musical Moments**

**Author Note: I was tagged by Rockstar1212 for the drabble thing. I hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**1. Get your ipod, mp3, Zune, or whatever you got. **

**2. Put it on shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to that song. **

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3. **

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles. **

**6. Tag 5 more people!**

**--**

**1. Letter To Me - Brad Paisley **

As a 25 year old, I realize that I made mistakes as a teenager. If I could go back and change some things, I'd take the chance in a heartbeat. I missed some opportunities to do some great things.

I could've had a girlfriend in the first year girls came to PCA. I was to afraid to ask out the only girl I liked, and I lost the chance. Finally at Junior Prom, I realized what I was missing. But I still wish I could change it.

When I had a girlfriend in 9th grade, I really thought I liked her. I didn't, because the only girl I like was my best friend. The new girlfriend told my best friend to stay away. I never should have asked out that girl, she wasn't right for me.

I should have been nicer to Nicole, because after 9th grade none of us ever saw her again. I should have been nicer to Quinn, because now she's famous. Dana still scares me, even though Logan is going to ask her to marry him.

I should have done a lot of things back then, but I can't go back.

**2. Can't Let You Go - Jesse McCartney **

Dana Cruz walked out to the taxi in silence. The girls had cried when she told them she was leaving. She was sitting waiting for her taxi, when she heard footsteps.

Logan Reese ran up behind her. She stood, looking at him like he was crazy. He kissed her, full on. She pulled back and looked at him, not much thought running through her mind.

"Don't leave me." He said, and she looked at him still.

"Logan…" He cut her off with another kiss. "I won't forget you."

**3. Alyssa Lies - Jason Michael Carroll **

When I was little, I met this friend. Her name was Alyssa and she was in my 1st grade class. She always wore long sleeves and long pants. She was always telling the teacher she fell down the stairs.

Once, I went over to her house after school. That was the only time I did. I saw that she wasn't falling down the stairs, because her house was only one floor. Her dad came home, and when he saw me, he glared at her.

He led her to the other room, and I peeked around the corner. I watched him beat her. Poor Alyssa, I didn't understand. I went to school the next day and Alyssa told the teacher she fell down the stairs again.

I went home and told my daddy. He said he would take care of it. When he took me to class on Monday, everyone looked sad. I asked what was wrong, and he looked down.

"Alyssa won't be at school today, Zoey."

Alyssa's dad had beat her one to many times. The funeral for Alyssa was sad. I wore my favorite black dress, and cried. Her dad didn't even come, because he had been arrested. Alyssa was gone.

**4. Tim McGraw - Taylor Swift **

All summer long, he was my boyfriend. We never fought, we were perfect for each other. He drove around, with me in the passenger seat, late into the night. But then, summer was over.

We broke up, because I was going back to PCA for my junior year, while he stayed in my hometown. I wrote him a letter, but I never had the guts to give it to him. When I went back to PCA, I get a new boyfriend, Vince.

Three years after that summer, I was back in that little town. I took the letter and walked over to his street. I left it on his doorstep. The first thing that he would read was 'When you think Tim McGraw…'

I loved him, I know. But we weren't meant to be. Vince and I are still together. We're getting married after college. That old boy is history now, like he has been since I met Vince.

**5. Skater Boy - Avril Lavigne**

She's a girl, and he's a boy. He likes her, but she just thinks of him as a friend. For three years, he's liked her. When he finally asks her out, she denies him. All her friends think she could do better.

Some years later, she's at home, divorced, with a baby. On TV, she sees a story about a new writer, Chase Matthews. She can't believe it, and all her friends already know.

She knows she made a mistake. She goes to the book signing, and when he sees her, he smiles. A girl walks up behind him and introduces herself as Scarlett, Chase's fiance. She can't believe it.

She missed her chance to be with that boy, and now he's moved on. She loved him, she knows now, but it's to late for that.

**6. I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift**

Every Friday, I do with him to the park. We lay on the grass, and look at the stars. The only thing I need is him.

We play Truth, which is my favorite game. It helps us learn a bunch of things about each other. I don't know what I'd do if he was anyone else.

I can trust him, not anyone else. We, together, are a team. I cry in front of him, he waits until I finish, then tells me I'm to pretty to cry. God, I love him.

Nobody else sees me as who I really am. They think I'm boy crazy, but he sees me as me. I'm the girl he likes, not the girl that chases after a bunch of boys. He loves me, he says, and I know he means it.

He is the only one that sees me for me.

**7. Somebody's Hero - Jamie O'Neal**

Living with a baby at 19 was never her dream. She did manage to it though. With the help of her best friend, Nicole Bristow.

She never had a really good job until her little girl was four. Nicole would babysit at night, so she could work at a diner.

Years later, as her little girl walks down the isle, she cries. Her baby looks back, smiling, and she knows she's a hero.

Her little girl, now grown up, comes to visit her in the nursing home. Brushing her moms hair, feeding her with a spoon. Everyone else at the home envies what the little girl is. She's a hero.

**8. Unlove You - Ashley Tisdale**

I loved you, really. I never showed it, because I was afraid of loving you. Now, I'm older and you're married to my best friend. You and Dana were always said to be meant to be, but I'll never know about us. You two are happy together.

You love her, and she loves you. If I'd have known, maybe I could've stopped myself. I can't unlove you though, because you're to amazing. Logan Reese, I'll always love you. Even now at my own wedding, I say I do, but I'm silently thinking of you.

Mr. and Mrs. Mark Delfigalo, are now walking down the isle, past you and Dana. I love you, and I always will.

**9. When Boy Meets Girl - Terri Clark**

Boys go through all the things they like. Baseball, arcades, fast cars, smokes, and girls. When a boy meets the girl they know they like, they change.

Girls change boys because boys fall for girls to easy. Boys are never the same after they fall for a girl. You'd never guess it at all. Just like I changed Logan.

**10. Daddy's Little Girl - Jesse McCartney**

She wasn't allowed to date until she was 18. She finally told me that, and I waited for her. She followed all the rules, always doing what she was supposed to. On her 18th birthday, she came up to me, smiling.

"I'm 18 now, I can make my own decisions." She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Zoey Brooks, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, and she nodded.

Finally, she could see what her friends talked about. She'd be able to have something to relate to in their guy-talks. She wasn't daddy's little girl anymore.

**Author Note: Okay, so there are my drabbles. Number nine was the worst I think. Number three about Alyssa, was really sad. I almost cried writing it. If you've never heard that song, you should at least look up the lyrics. Review please.**

**Alexis Out!**


End file.
